


The Name of the God

by Vegx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegx/pseuds/Vegx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because of that fire. Yugi feels depressed about almost losing the puzzle to an unknown enemy,as they both try to affront their fears, lost memories of Yami's past life become real when a single word is remembered. Based on chapter 52 from the anime. Puzzleshipping. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of the God

**Author's Note:**

> Title:Ashmi al Ham (the name of the god)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES PLEASE READ THEM AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!
> 
> Warnings.
> 
> 1) This fic contains some true historical references and information regarding Egyptian gods however I added some extra info so it would fit with the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. All info was taken from and from Wikipedia. (it's a shame the first page is in Spanish, sorry for that)
> 
> 2) My native language is Spanish, so please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> 3) My beta reader was gorgeous, perfect writer Vanya-Deyja, I feel really honored for having such a kickass beta reader.

The sun was about to hide in the blue sky when Yugi was walking down on Domino's Street with a deep frown on his face for he was worrying about the Millennium Puzzle. Thieves had almost stolen it away from him and he had a feeling that the worst was yet to come. He could still see himself putting the puzzles pieces back together in the fire, he still could feel the pressure, the fear and anxiety that took over him. In the shadows that man came crawling, taking the puzzle away from him and almost destroying it in the process. He felt that he was bound to die there, failing his other self, unable to protect him. He wondered how did Yami feel when loosing their connection. Did he feel powerless? Was he scared? Did he feel fear for himself? For Yugi's life?

He couldn't even imagine what could have happened to the pharaoh's spirit if nobody had came to their aid….if only he wasn't that weak. He had always been the protected, he just wanted for once be the one to protecting but he had failed. He had barely gotten out alive. Giving a sigh the King of Games made his way left. In the distance someone was calling his name but the short teenager was too busy thinking deeply about his mistakes and the voice in the background faded away like the whisper of the wind.

He walked for around another ten minutes until he had reached his home. Taking his shoes off and giving a yawn he entered his house ruffling his spiky head

"I'm Back" he announced, obtaining no answer. "Grandpa?"

The duelist made his way upstairs and peeked through his old man's room. It seemed his grandfather wasn't home.

"Maybe he went to the store," Yugi mumbled to himself and moved left to his own room.

Once inside his place he removed his uniform, changing his attire to his usual black clothes, and took the bracelets the spirit had recommended him to use. "You will look handsome with them, used them" he had said. Yugi smiled at the memory of that night. Since his other self had recommend to use them he had never taken off the bracelets again. He gave a small smile at the memory and shook away the thoughts for he needed to concentrate in the task he had now.

He started to take out his homework material as he sat down on his chair. After some seconds he finally found his history books in that mess of a thing he called a back-pack.

Clearing his mind of all the problems that where overwhelming him at the moment he started to read. The world, his life and even the spirit's one where in danger but he had been absent for a week and his school didn't care nor acknowledge the danger that stalked Yugi.

School in fact was becoming a nuisance, for every time he decided to show his face after a long period of absence they would always bombard him with questions that he was tired of answering.

Did someone hurt you again? Is everything okay? Would you like to talk about what's happening?

Of course he wasn't okay! Of course someone was trying to hurt him! But Yugi didn't even try to explain. They would probably think he was crazy and that he needed serious help. So he just remained there sitting in uncomfortable silence with the piercing eyes full of doubt of the school psychologist.

Those interrogations had begun since the time he was the bullied kid, and hadn't stopped since then. He didn't understand why would they question him, it hadn't help before and it certainly wouldn't help now. They hadn't cared for his safety back then, in his lonely days, so why would they start doing something now? Even though when Yugi told them who was bothering him they would just nod and said they would take care of it. They never did. The one who took care of it was always Yami of course.

He had always been there for him and for that Yugi was grateful.

It was almost eleven pm and Yugi couldn't finish his history homework. He read chapter after chapter but somehow his mind wasn't cooperating and he couldn't memorize any of the Egyptian gods. It was almost ironic that now, when they knew the spirits identity, he had this type of homework in the topic class he had chosen this semester

The pharaohs in ancient Egypt were considered divine beings and sons of Ra. When they passed away they immediately became gods however this didn't happened to all of the ancient Egyptian kings. If the people considered that the king had made some kind of blasphemy in his reign his existence, his name and history was erased from all records. For example pharaoh, Akhenten, who was considered a heretic for trying to change the polytheistic cult of gods to a monotheistic one.

Another example of this misfortune is the 3,000 Nameless Pharaoh, however unlike Akhenten, archeologists haven't found a record regarding his reign to deserve that kind of fate. Some experts have some theory about his true name and identity, which is directly related with the solar god Atem-Ra.

Egyptian Gods

Set was a god of the desert, storms, and foreigners in ancient Egyptian religion. In later myths he was also the god of darkness and chaos. He killed and dismembered Osiris……After the Conflict with Horus son of Osiris he became protector of Ra.

"Chaos…and darkness" He repeated on his mind, and immediately felt himself again in that hell of a fire and his darkness trapped within it unable to help him.

Yugi shook his head abruptly

"I'm too distracted" he mumbled, and in fact he was. Since that incident at the warehouse every night his sleep was cursed with nightmares about it for the past days. Day and night he was paranoid and afraid that at any moment some one would come an took away his most precious item…

"They almost destroyed him…"

Yugi had become so used to the other one and his comforting presence that he couldn't imagine a life without him. The mere thought of it gave him the most depressing thoughts. Without him Yugi felt lonely, he felt small, he felt powerless. Yami was his strength, was his other half, the spirit was his happiness

After all his other self was the one who had made all his wishes come true or that's what Yugi liked to think. He had asked for several things from the millennium item and until now everything had come true. The teen gotten to the conclusion it had to be the spirit's doing. He was the one that gave him the happy life he had now and he refused to return to his previous life of being the laughing stock of his school.

He refused to have a life in which he couldn't find comfort in the presence of Yami, unable to see his smile a smile that was only shown to him and no one else.

He gave a tired sigh and clutched his head tightly in attempt to concentrate in his task, amethyst eyes returned to the page he was reading.

Isis

She was the personification of the throne, she was an important representation of the pharaoh's power…It was said that Isis tricked Ra into telling her his "secret name"(Atem-Ra), by causing a snake to bite him, for which only Isis had the cure.

Knowing the secret name of a deity enabled one to have power of the deity. The use of secret names became central in late Egyptian magic spells, and Isis often is implored to "use the true name of Ra" in the performance of rituals. It's said Ra give her the power of clairvoyance.

"Isis personification of the throne, Atem-Ra….was Ra's true name," he repeated and tried to remember the information about the other god, what was his name Set? Or was it Atem? No Atem was Ra's true name! For god's sake the names weren't that hard!

Yugi gave a tired sigh that sounded more like a growl as he started to massage his temple. It was too much information and he was way too stressed and sleep depraved to concentrate

"Maybe I should rest a bit…" He stood up from his place closing the book harder than necessary and turned the light off . He hated his homework it only made him remind him of the mistakes he had made that time in the fire and made him get annoyed.

He stepped on his bed and remained with his knees close to his chest. He took the millennium puzzle from his neck and settled it down in front of him. He just sat there in the dark, just thinking about everything. It was something he liked to do. Just sit and reflect on the things in his life within his room in the dark.

For a moment sad eyes looked into the golden pyramid, in the silence of the night Yugi recreated that day all over again, until he felt his other presence next to him.

"Aibou." The little one didn't move just looked at the puzzle with concerned eyes. The spirit had a gentle smile on his face as he put a supportive hand on his partner's shoulder, from his mind room Yami could feel the negative feelings invading Yugi's head again, he had decided to tried to ease his other one's pain but had failed miserably.

In fact since that day on the fire Yugi had been trying to avoid any conversation with him, the spirit decided it was enough of this attitude.

"Can we talk?" Yugi just shrugged and the spirit decided to continue his speech." I wanted to thanked you for saving me back there," the spirit saw Yugi was about to say something but decided to remain silent, the pharaoh tried to make Yugi talk again. "I'm glad you put the pieces back together…you were very brave"

"It were Jonouchi and Honda who save us" Yugi mumbled, "Not me."

Yami tried to enter the young one's mind but since two days back he hadn't been able to do so. He was really worried at the moment. Yugi was hiding something important from him and he wouldn't give up until he'd found out what was happening to make Yugi felt this depressed. However all the attempts he had made in the past days couldn't fade out the gloomy aura that was still lingering around Yugi.

"Yes, we have good friends, but still you were the brave-"

"I was not! I feel like a total loser, I almost lost you there forever, I can't face the enemy I'm too weak."

The spirit looked at his counterpart with wide eyes at the sudden outburst of his other half with a gentle voice he answered.

"You are wrong. You have to believe in yourself just as I believe in you. You are a brave soul Aibou. There's a reason fate gave you the puzzle and united us, you have a gentle soul, the one of a true champion." His counterpart couldn't help but hold Yugi's shoulder tighter in attempt to ease his pain however it looked like any attempt was futile instead it seem like his touch had depressed his counterpart more over. Giving a sigh he looked down at his partner and saw the concerned look on amethyst eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Suddenly those gorgeous eyes weren't looking at the puzzle anymore they were piercing into him amethyst against purple, it almost seemed like a battle, Yami didn't know why but felt his heart starting to race out of nervousness. The look on Yugi's face was pained and filled with doubt.

"Who are you?" He softly asked, the spirit looked at him with a perplexed look on his face.

He knew someday Yugi was going to asked that question and he had always had an answer for his partner's questions after all he was his support, his stronger part, and day after day he was afraid his counterpart would ask him that because he did not have an answer. He barely knew himself. He didn't even know if he was a good or a bad man in the past. The only thing he knew was where he came from. The spirit clenched the sheets under him and looked at those amethyst eyes that were waiting for a response, giving up to those amethyst orbs he looked away and answered with a stammering question

"Wh-Why do you want to know?"

From the corner of his eye he could see Yugi trembling and hugging himself harder, tears almost forming in his pretty eyes. The spirit sighed to himself in pain. He sometimes wished to have a body of his own to touch Yugi in comfort, to give him more support and take him out of harm's way but he was useless and he felt powerless. He could move Yugi's hair and take his shoulder but his other half barley felt it, he didn't feel the items surrounding him nor his warmth or texture it was just a slight pressure. He was just a ghost after all. He even wondered how he wasn't insane living an eternity not able to feel anything.

Silence remained in the room illuminated by the moons soft rays of white light until Yugi's quivering voice interrupted the tension that had grown between them.

"I-I know…it's a stupid question…but I just want to know who you are…"

The spirit looked at the dark sky with a frown on his handsome face in a low voice he replied:

"I know I always have an answer to your questions," he sighed and look to those glazed eyes to the verge of crying, "I knew you'd ask me one day, but the truth is I don't know anything."

He took his counterparts hand softly in his, feeling distantly Yugi's warmth even though they were so close it felt they were so apart. It wasn't fair that a simple touch reminded both of what they could never have.

Yugi looked at their linked hand then back to his darker counterpart.

"I don't know where I came from…nor if I was a good or a bad man. I don't have any memories." Yami lost himself in his inner thoughts.

He wanted to know about his past but it scared him. Why was he trapped in the puzzle? Maybe he did something terribly wrong in the past. What if he deserved to be trapped in there within the darkness? He then considered the loss of his memories a blessing, after all, he didn't wanted to find out if he in fact did something so bad to deserve this fate.

Was he evil? He remembered his first days out in this world again. He was confused; he felt like a newborn, he felt anger, and most of all he felt free. He wasn't trapped in the darkness anymore but the darkness had been such a long-term companion that Yami had become used to it, accepted it. When he went out of the puzzle the instinct to kill was always there but was that an instinct he had acquired because of the darkness that surrounded him or was he like that since he was trapped in there? Was that darkness his or from the puzzle? He wasn't like that anymore however Yami knew it was because Yugi's soul soothed him, his light made him feel warm, his innocence, his brightness had made Yami what he was now. Yugi was his savior. Yugi freed him from his eternal hell and for that he had accepted his feelings toward his partner, he knew it, he loved Yugi.

His freedoms had made Yugi's life a living hell and he didn't like it. His partner deserved a better life and sometimes he felt he was taking that away from him. What if Yugi freeing him was a terrible mistake? Maybe that was why all of this was happening and now his partner had to suffer all of this. When he had nothing to do with it!

Then his other fear was his identity. He knew he came from ancient Egypt, that was evident, but why there was no record of him or his name? He knew for what he heard of Yugi's homework that being erased from the Egyptian records meant you did something terribly wrong.

Was a punishment of the item not knowing his name? Not having memories? The doubt was the punishment he deserved for what he did in the past?

Yugi saw the pained expression on the spirit's face and tried to tighten his grip on him but his hand just pressed harder to his own palm and he bit his lip in frustration.

I'm sorry I shouldn't brought it up, let's talk about less depressing things," the teen said almost in a whisper unable to look in the eye to his other self. He moved from his kneeling position and sat on the bed's edge his eyes looking to the floor.

He had made Yami uncomfortable and depressed. He was selfish demanding the spirit respond to questions he did have answers to but he wanted to know for what kind of man he was giving his life. He didn't care if Yami was good or bad in the past, he cared for the Yami he had now, but the other's past made his heart uneasy. Yugi didn't know why, but it did. It was a fear for the unknown, for the shadows and the death that had surrounded his darkness a long time ago. It made him feel anxiety for what was about to come. It reminded him that Yami was long dead and sooner or later he would be back at that world were he belonged and no longer here with Yugi, in the present.

He felt Yami's hand moved to his shoulders and he flinched away from the touch.

Before all this events occurred he loved Yami's touch. In the material world his touch felt distant lacked warmth however once they were inside the puzzle his touch was always there to soothe Yugi and take away his fears. It was a warm touch. After all they were literally touching each others hearts. They could only be together within the darkness of the puzzle where both hearts remained.

Only their souls could merge but never their bodies. For Yami didn't have one and when Yugi accepted that fact, when he realized how much he loved to be with him, that was when that touch turn into sadness.

He didn't like Yami touching him. His touch made him remember Yami was a ghost and that with the blowing of the wind he could fade forever. His touch remind him of how close yet far they were, of how he could never hold him nor share his life together with him. For the death doesn't belong in this world.

It made him feel that sooner or later there was going to be a goodbye and he would remain in this life pulling the pieces of the puzzle back together again, like he had years ago, to end the hell of a life he had.

Yami closed his hands in disbelief a pained expression on his handsome face. Why? What had he done wrong? Why wouldn't Yugi accept him anymore? Was Yugi having second thoughts? Off course he would. He was risking his life to some anonymous being who didn't know where to go, how to start, how to end all of this.

The spirit stood up from his place giving some space to Yugi. It seemed his answer had depressed him more over, trying to use the correct words he tried again:

"There's one thing I know for sure. As long as you have the Millennium Puzzle, I'll be here at your side," he said standing now in front of his other self. Yugi nodded and clenched the millennium item tightly on his hands. Yami's word still on his mind.

"As long as I have the millennium puzzle, if I lost it…like I almost did… I will loose him!"

Silence took presence in the room again and Yami saw the pained expression on Yugi's face. The younger one couldn't hold his tears any longer. The spirit realized he didn't use the best choice of words. Yugi was really negative at the moment which was rather unusual in him, he was a very positive person but when depressed he changed completely. He lost strength and confidence in himself. Yami knew that Yugi had overcome greater adversities but somehow this was different. The fire had changed Yugi. The fire made Yugi think that he was weak and powerless leaving him with the fear of loosing his other half and returning to his previous life. Alone. Both had been alone for so long and maybe the loneliness they both felt had made them become this close.

Yami understood now that his other half couldn't help but feel depressed and that there was not a way out of it. His strength was burning with the flames, just like back in that fire, but the fire had affected Yami too. It triggered something inside both of them. It was a déjà vu…a feeling he had felt long time ago…

It was the fear of loosing someone when you are completely powerless.

When the puzzle was removed from the younger one's neck he'd succumbed to anger. He wanted to fight, to kill the man that dared to hurt his other half, but he couldn't do anything. He remained there in the darkness watching through the flames with sad eyes at Yugi, who was screaming at him, reaching at him. The expression of fear and sadness in his partners face was the last thing he saw, when the darkness consumed him again in the deepness of the puzzle.

Yami looked at Yugi. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that no fire and no one could tear them apart…again.

He was about to say something when Yugi jumped out of his place and shouted with a crying voice.

"That's enough!"

Yami opened his eyes in disbelief and gave a step back, his partner's answer made clear he had taken his words the wrong way.

"Aibou I-"

"I said that's enough!" He repeated this time more calmly but with a cracking voice. The spirit could see tears falling down from Yugi's porcelain face. His partner had a tight hold on the gold pyramid. His tiny hands were turning white from the strong hold.

"Yugi," he softly called his name and approached him, amethyst crying eyes looked back at him. " You will not loose me, do you hear me? I want to be with you always." He embraced both of Yugi's hand and this time his partner accepted the touch. The two of them holding the artifact that had bound them together "Even if I don't get my memory back." The pharaoh said with a gentle voice.

Yugi nodded crying.

"Me too... forever." Gentle thumbs tried to move away the water streaming down his face.

"I know, Aibou…" Yami said holding his other half's hand tighter and using all of his concentration to bringing him closer to his body.

"I will give you all of my memories if necessary, but please don't leave me!" He cried

"Shh…I won't …" The spirit couldn't help but smile and took one of Yugi's blonde bangs caressing it softly. He kneeled to Yugi's level and started removing his tears with his finger, soft caresses touching his other's porcelain face. "Yugi," he softly whispered near the other's ones ears.

The younger one barely moved, his heart pounding for the different emotions he was feeling. He felt the arms of his other half surrounding him and even though the touch lacked warmth and reminded him that Yami was a ghost he suddenly realize it was the best he could get. It didn't matter anymore that the touch felt so distant ,what mattered was that the touch reminded Yugi that he was real, and here right next to him and that they could be together.

Yugi leaned into the embrace, letting his emotions flow, and he didn't know why but with the pass of time the hold felt stronger, warmer like he was finally one with his partner. It felt like Yami was alive again and it was all because of those words they had said, they'd be together no matter what.

Finally his energy flowed out . He hadn't slept at all due to the paranoia of loosing the puzzle and his last outburst of emotions drained him of all the energy he had. Yami felt his partners weight all over him and suddenly realized that those amethyst orbs were tightly closed. Yugi's forehead had ended on his shoulder and his spikey hair was tickling his cheek. Smiling gently to the younger's one sleeping form he used all the spiritual energy he had to lift him up too bed, gently he pushed down Yugi to the mattress and he also felt rather sleepy for all the energy he had used to hold Yugi and put him down on bed, giving a tired sighed he went back inside the puzzle to rest a little for the long and hard day they both had.

-0-

He was running. He knew that if he didn't reach that place soon something terrible would happened. The flames where consuming everything around him and the cries and shouts of the people made him enter into a state of paranoia. The smoke rising from the burning houses made it almost impossible to breath but he didn't care. He continued running.

Some people were running away from the destination he was going, some people bumped into him and he fell down to the floor, but with bruised knees he stood up and continue to run. Anxiety and fear were overtaking him, his heart was almost ripping throw his ribcage and his lungs were burning . Then he had made it, he had reached the center of the chaos were his partner definitely was fighting, he screamed looking for him. His hopes were almost gone when he didn't get a reply back, but suddenly there in the distance he heard his name being called from the lips of his longtime partner.

"Heba escape! Run away now! " But he shook his head and tried to make his way to the other's side. "Heba No!"

He heard a loud cracking noise and quickly he ran back. A wooden beam from a building slowly crashed down blocking his way and separating him from his partner. Through the flames he heard his name being called through a piercing scream.

His partner was screaming in pain. He wanted to run to him but the flames were destroying all his hopes, destroying the pharaoh. He tried to cross through the fire but suddenly a hand took him away from harm

"Set, protect him!" The man in the flames screamed with his last breath, the pharaoh was dying, Heba could hear it in his voice. His life was fading away. "No! let me go, please! " He cried and thrashed around, he tried with all his force to free himself but Set was tightly holding him, keeping him away of harm's way.

The fire was now everywhere bringing everything to ashes, taking away his partner's life, and through the flames he could only see how he was unable to do anything when the darkness took him away.

"No!" He screamed with all his force at the form slowly disappearing in the dark flames. He saw those red eyes looking at him with sadness and then they disappeared. "Atem!"

-0-

Yami knew something was wrong with Yugi. The younger was crying again. He quickly rushed his way out to the material world, he saw Yugi was still asleep but some heavy tears were running down his porcelain face and he was murmuring something.

"Aibou…" Yami shook the other's shoulder but it didn't work, his mumbles were getting louder with the minutes until Yami was able to hear his others voice.

"No, no!"

"Yugi! Wake up!" He shook him harder but the smaller one thrashed in the bed frantically like he was running away from something. The former spirit took Yugi in a tight embrace trying to calm him. "Shh Yugi...calm down…"

The tears were still streaming down but he remained still. The spirit was glad to see his partner had calmed from his nightmare and he relaxed his hold on the other's body. However he saw those amethyst eyes slowly open and Yami frowned at the pain and emptiness he saw in them. He was about to show his concern in words but stop when he saw Yugi anxiously reaching for him.

"Atem…Atem….Atem!"

Yami froze in his place, looking completely perplexed at Yugi who fallen limp in his arms again, his hands started to shake and he felt like a torrent of water had just rushed into his head. The throbbing pain was almost unbearable and he dropped Yugis body to the bed to grip his temple with force. He was fighting, trying to take oxygen into his burning lungs, but nothing worked. He tried to shout and cry but only a gasp was uttered. He felt he was about to collapse from the lack of oxygen when suddenly a gold light blinded his sight. His partner's face was the last he saw before the golden light evolved him completely.

Yugi felt warm hands caressing his wet cheeks. Slowly amethyst eyes open to see a blinding light blocking his sight.

"Anta qālata ashmi al ham,"(1) a familiar voice said and his eyes slowly adjusted to the light enveloping him.

A pair of red gorgeous eyes were looking at him with longing , they felt so familiar, somehow his heart started to beat agitatedly and he felt he had missed those eyes so much. The feeling of having something you lost back was consuming him and he didn't know why. A smile was gracing the other's lips and Yugi finally realized that it was Yami. A golden Horus eye was on his forehead and the golden light was slowly invading all of his skin, changing it's color wherever it reached.

"Yami?!" He exclaimed in disbelief and step back hit the bed's header not understanding what was happening at all. The former spirit pulled Yugi back to him making the smaller one to sit on his lap. "I…I… can touch you!" He said in disbelief throwing his arms around Yami's shoulders and his other self just gave a simple nod as he took with both of his hands Yugi's porcelain face.

"Yes Heba, I'm back," Yugi looked puzzled.

What did he mean by that? He didn't have time to question the other's strange behavior before he was pulled into a kiss.

He gasped in surprise as he felt the world around him staring to spin, he saw a blur of colors and then it suddenly stopped.

He felt light headed and his body was somehow sweaty. The temperature in the room seemed to have raised and the aroma on the air had changed. It smelled of heat and sand, kind of salty, was it Yami's scent?

"You are very quiet today," the spirit said kissing Yugi's neck and then taking his face with both hands, gently caressing his soft cheeks.

What does he means by today? The boy closed his eyes and moaned in delight when one of Yami's legs moved between his thighs. He held onto his darkness' arms as he felt the other's warm body getting impossibly nearer to him. The man rubbed his knee into Yugi's groin in a delicate way and the boy panted lightly at the action feeling how the torturous touch rubbed his groin.

"Don't keep quiet." Yami whispered to his ear giving it a small bite.

The smaller one whimpered in response and trembled in his arms. He felt Yami's hand wrapping around his waist and pushing him harder against his chest, they were practically tangled in each other's arms.

A tan hand moved to his thigh and started to caress it softly. Yugi moaned in delight and intently watched his other self's face. His eyes now had a ruby color and they were half closed and glazed watching him with burning passion. The smaller one bit his lip the desire of touching his partner burning deep down his soul. With shy hands Yugi started to caress the sweaty tanned skin, it was so soothing, so supernatural, like a dream come true… he felt he could just stay like this forever wrapped in the safe arms of his protector.

"Are you real?" He mumbled through gasps as his other self made his way down to Yugi's shoulder leaving a trail of saliva on the porcelain skin. At Yugi's words he stopped his ministrations and took his partner's face close to him.

"Of course little one. Is there something wrong? "Amethyst eyes opened in disbelief as realization slapped him, and he couldn't avert his gaze from bright crimson eyes.

Was this person Yami? He felt, he looked, he sounded different. Yugi couldn't quite understand why… Why did Yami have that eye color on him again? Those crimson eyes had disappeared long time ago, when Yami had been recently freed from the confines of the puzzle. They only appeared when his powers were released.

His thoughts were interrupted when a tanned hand caressed his cheek, while the other cinnamon hand took his chin possessively forcing Yugi to focus his amethyst eyes only in his others self's face.

"We could stop if you want?" Yami asked with a husky voice, giving Yugi a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

When their faces were this close his eyes were blinded by the gold. It was everywhere on his other's wrist, on his forehead, on his ears and on his slender perfect hips. Gold was enveloping that hot, smooth, cinnamon skin. He glowed in the darkness of the room and Yugi was mesmerized, possessed by him, and those crimson eyes… he couldn't do anything but stare at them longingly, hiding within them, leaving his body at the mercy of this king to do with it whatever he pleased. Yugi had always known that since he had solved the puzzle his body belonged to Yami, he was always possessed by him, and he didn't want that to stop.

"Yami?" he asked hesitantly. He was confused. Why was this happening? The pleasure of it, the emotions, they were too much. His legs were a quivering mess and he felt that any moment he would give out if those talented hands didn't stop caressing his skin.

His tanned reflection smiled at the nickname as he gently pushed the smaller on to the mattress. Soon silk was enveloping his skin and Yugi trembled at the contact. This was defiantly a dream. It wasn't his room, it all felt so surreal, like he was not him anymore.

His other self was now hovering his hips and was nipping at his ear playfully.

"Call me by my realname," he whispered removing Yugi's puzzle with a hint of desperation.

The sound of metal hitting the floor startled Yugi from his dazed state, but soon returned his attention to the man in front him when warm digits made their way under his shirt.

"You are so warm…" his partner breathed lost in his own little world.

Yugi was confused. This wasn't like Yami. He had never been this intoxicating, this dominative and this sexually talented but somehow it was still his mou hitori no boku. It felt almost like the spirit knew who he was now, knew how to act, what to say. He felt more like a person and less like the spirit with a mysterious aura behind him. Yami had transformed into something so good, he looked like a king, not a shadow, he glowed, he was perfection.

With an agonizing pace his other self lifted Yugi's shirt, exposing pallid skin to the night's air. Yugi cooed when immediately those pretty lips were on his skin kissing at his navel, a wet warm tongue licked him in circular motion while tanned digits caressed his inner thigh with almost adoration. He felt worshiped, he felt loved, he belonged here, he was in pure bliss.

Yugi's pallid hands caressed those shoulders encouraging, telling him silently, not to stop. He didn't know how to act, he had never done this before, he wanted to scream his pleasure out but he was too ashamed to do so. His eyes could only observe his other self's face to find those eyes looking passionately at him.

"Say it…" the man breathed as he straightened and started to remove part of his royal garments.

"What?" Yugi asked never averting his gaze from his other self, watching carefully how more of that skin was revealed to him.

"My name."

Yugi looked at him in pure confusion. His name? He didn't know it. This was Yami, he was mou hitori no boku, he was Yugi. He didn't have a name.

"I can't," Yugi replied and felt those eyes closed in mocking anger

"Don't say that, you can say my name when you are mine…" a bite on his neck, "on this bed…"

Yugi arched at the touch and breathed.

"But I really can't because-"

"Because I'm the pharaoh?" The man took Yugi's exposed hips with one hand and with one slow motion he bucked his hips creating sweet friction between their half erected cocks. He smiled when the teen underneath him mewl. Yugi shook his head, he didn't know what to reply, he didn't want to hurt Yami. Was this some kind of game he had to play? Yugi decided maybe it was and so he played along.

"Yes…" he purred ending with a loud moan when his other self gave a languid thrust and pinched one of his now exposed nipples.

His pants felt uncomfortably tight, Yugi wanted to be free from them and his shirt, clothing right now was a nuisance. Like he'd read his mind the pharaoh spoke.

"Sit," it wasn't a command it was a request and Yugi obeyed. With one movement his shirt was removed and tossed to the side. Almost immediately he was gently pushed to the bed his back feeling the silky sheets.

With no further warning the pharaoh took one of the pink nubs in his mouth. Yugi closed his eyes and sighed as another hand teased his other nipple to hardness. He arched, his toes curling, the caresses were too much, a burning desired consumed his soul and he couldn't do anything but leave his body at the pharaoh's mercy.

Very slowly Yugi felt how those tanned digits made their way to his pants, hesitantly Yami caressed his still clothed erection, teasing it and squirming it tight. Yugi gaped and thrashed around, he heard the pharaoh give a possessive growl at his response and felt a small bite on his neck that ended with a slow playful lick.

The spirit looked at Yugi's pretty blushed face, his partner was a delicious mess, his uneven breathing coming in short gasps from his opened mouth that seemed so tempting to kiss.

"Mine…" Yami uttered biting his earlobe and Yugi whimpered and could only nod.

"Kiss me?" The boy breathed and soon enough he felt those wet lips on him and that hand entering the confines of his now wet boxers. He moaned when those digits enveloped his erection and started to rub it.

The touch…

It was surreal, Yami touching him, feeling every aspect of him. He loved it. He never wanted it to stop. It felt firm, it felt warm, it feel good, it feel right and most of all it was real. Like Yami had a body of his own and the gods had granted Yugi the wish to finally have something with the spirit. Something that with the lack of a body you couldn't have. The god's had granted him the bliss of connection.

It was ecstasy.

Yugi wanted release, he wanted the pharaoh next to him, he wanted to feel everything of him. It was like a venom, intoxicating, captivating… He couldn't get enough of him.

A tremble ran down his body when he felt the pharaoh undressing him slowly sliding Yugi's blue pants and lifting one pale leg and kissing the inside of it.

"You are beautiful…" another kiss on the other leg and then the boxers came next.

Yugi gasped for air as he felt exposed, a crimson blush appearing on his porcelain face, but he didn't have time to feel embarrassed for hot digits reached for him grabbing his creamy legs and separating them softly. His erection stood proudly before the pharaoh's hungry gaze.

"D-don't..." Yugi stammered trying to close his legs. The intense gaze he was receiving was making him think of the thoughts he was trying to leave aside, it felt invasive, it made him notice that he was naked at the pharaohs mercy , that his body was exposed, it was making him think of what they were going to actually do…he was nervous

"Shh...let me," his other half whispered with a soothing voice separating those legs again, and giving small kisses to the inside of Yugi's left knee. His other cinnamon hand move down the other leg, slowly sliding until he reached the smaller's inner thigh where he squeezed the skin getting dangerously close to Yugi's neglected cock. The smaller one shivered in anticipation and gave a needy moan.

It was like his skin was a map that Yami was just trying to remember, for he knew exactly were to bite, lick and touch to make Yugi moan in delight.

At every touch his breath hitched, that mouth was getting dangerously near and he closed his eyes for what was about to come. He gasped when that mouth kissed the junction of his pelvis and his leg. It felt sooo good but he wanted more and Yami was teasing him, testing his limits, as Yugi would never ask for it.

So shyly biting his lip he moved his hand to touch himself giving a soft moan when his pale digits nursed his erection. Pharaoh growled at the sight, it was mesmerizing watching Yugi touching himself. The contrast of that innocent face doing something so arousing felt almost forbidden like he was corrupting the boy. Damn he probably was.

"Mou hitori…no boku…." it was plea. Yugi's face filled with pleasure it was fascinating and for a moment the monarch just remained there between Yugi's pallid legs caressing his partner's milky hips . Then moving with slow motions to his inner thigh he watched his partner pumping himself harder. His crimson eyes were only on Yugi, watching his face filled with bliss, and Yami gave a possessive growl when those moans escalated.

"Let me…" the taller one mumbled next to his ear ending with a purr and with desperation the taller one tossed aside his kilt and slid his now naked body to join Yugi's one as he kissed him with fervor. Their erections touched softly, the sensation cause Yugi to give a loud moan and pharaoh just smirked, biting his lip sensually at the sight Yugi was giving him.

The pharaoh rested his weight on Yugi's naked thighs and assaulting they boy's neck he started to move with sweet pace that made Yugi hold from the others arms.

"Feel's good?" He asked panting.

"Yes…" Yugi said through hot puffs of air, he soon moved together with Yami pulling him closer, his small hands were on the pharaoh's back pushing him harder to him.

"Phaaah- raoh…." Yugi moaned his hold on the other's body was so strong it would for certain leave some marks. Hearing his partner calling him made the spirit feel so complete but it wasn't enough. He wanted Yugi to lose control, to be completely at his mercy, he wanted the boy to feel good, to scream his name in ecstasy.

Gently tanned digits made their way to grab their erections and circling them both he slid his finger putting more pressure at the base and caressing the head of Yugi's arousal slowly, stroked with force.

That made it.

Yugi lost the small control he had and screamed his passion out.

"Yes…give yourself to me…" Pharaoh growled assaulting the porcelain skin of Yugi's shoulder. The boy arched sensually, wrapping his arms around Yami making the smaller one to rise unto his haunches.

"Please…" Yugi chocked, hiccupping into a squeal.

Yugi felt like crying desperation consuming his soul. The pharaoh pulled the boy impossibly near to him thrusting his hips faster into him his now wet tanned digits stroking faster as he moaned the boy's name in delight. Yugi met the rolling of those cinnamon hips, grabbing with desperation onto the small of his partner's sweaty back, his nail scratching the skin urging Yami to continue moving.

All the sounds his little one was making were so arousing Yami couldn't even focus anymore. He wanted to hear more of that sweet voice calling his name…his real name.

He stopped his pace hearing a complaint from his lover. He smirked as he watched Yugi's dazed face and sensually, almost cat like he slid down to Yugi's body until his face was near the other's milky thighs. The younger one could feel Yami's hot breath now near his pelvis. Instinctively he tried to close his legs but the pharaoh was faster and took hold of both of his legs.

"Shh, let me," he said kissing Yugi's inner thigh."Open yourself to me…" he whispered licking Yugi's pale skin.

The boy gulped audibly but nodded and relaxed his body, leaving himself to Yami's mercy. Amethyst eyes were closed when he felt his legs pulled apart and those lips moving closer to his erection. Soon a hand took hold of his phallus and he could feel Yami's hot breath on the tip of his erection

"M-my…pharaoh….don't," he gasped between moans, not understanding quite why he insisted on calling Yami that. It seemed his brain had stop reasoning.

From the distance he heard the low chuckle of his darker self as he started to lick him. Yugi bit his lip and hid his face at the warm wet sensation that was enveloping his head. The shame was too much. He opened his eyes and watched Yami's face getting lost between his thighs. It was such an arousing sight, then those crimson eyes looked up to him and he didn't dare to avert his gaze as Yami sucked him hard while another tanned hand squirmed his testicles hard.

He whined when Yami gave a long playful lick along his erection, soft lips pressing the head softly, the younger one thrashed biting his hand to suppress his moans of passion.

"Don't," Yami talked from his place between Yugi's thighs, the words sending vibrations along his member. "I want to hear your voice…" The pharaoh gently removed the hand away and soon the younger one gave a scream of pleasure when the pharaoh swallowed him completely.

"Ahh..!"

Yami started to bob his head up and down softly, teasing Yugi with his tongue, soon the boy was a mess squirming and moving to Yami's mouth unconsciously trying to feel more of that wet pleasure.

The darker half smirked when he felt Yugi's shy hand pushing him deeper, he bobbed his head faster, taking hold of his lover's hips with one hand and moving his tanned digits along the boy's torso in circular motions sporadically he moved his fingers to tweak those pink nipples to hardness.

Yugi mewled sweat dripping from his body. It was so hot, he felt in fire, a sweet sensation was forming on his bottom, it was a like a bomb and Yami was about to activate it. With a last long playful lick Yugi came screaming his pleasure, filling the other's mouth with his seed.

The pharaoh swallowed with fervor as he moved back to kiss those pink lips that were fighting to get breath in. He plunged his tongue inside Yugi's mouth, the little one could taste himself in the kiss, but he didn't care. He clung to his other's shoulder and opened his mouth wider, lulling his head to give more access to his partner. His lungs felt like exploding and pushing Yami softly the boy ended the kiss panting lightly.

His white seed left a trial down his chin which Yami licked playfully.

The pharaoh didn't give him time to recover. Soon he felt Yami caressing his thighs again taking hold of his still sensitive member. Yugi shook his head to the sides as Yami started to nurse his erection, a hard pump on the base made him give a tired moan that sounded more like mewl.

The pharaoh's lips were kissing him again, as he pumped harder and faster, he moaned into the kiss still tasting himself on Yami's mouth. The little one put aside his shyness and started to move his tongue with the other's one creating sweet wet friction between them. Yugi ventured, he even sucked Yami's long and playful tongue. The pharaoh moaned in delight as he took hold of the boy's bottom lip and bit it.

Too distracted by the kiss he didn't realize Yami's fingers had reached his entrance and were caressing it in soft circular motions making him arch in anticipation. The touched made him long for penetration and he desperately moaned on the pharaoh's lips.

Yami ended the kiss feeling hot puffs of breath from the boy underneath him.

With his free hand he touched Yugi's cheek caressing it with his knuckles.

"So cute…"

Yugi leant into the touch and looked at Yami's crimson eyes, those eyes that were like a fire and held such a passion he could felt himself melting for them.

The finger on his entrance was still teasing him. He felt the tip of a wet digit pushing but retracting shortly. The small one gave a needy moan at the sensation gripping the shit underneath him tightly

"Pharaoh…please…I-" Yami bit Yugi's neck hard making the one under him squirm

"Heba…" The little one opened his delicious glazed eyes to look directly into crimson ones. "You are not a slave for me…"

The pharaoh slid his finger from Yugi's chest onto his stomach, he played with his navel and reached further ending with soft caresses on Yugi's erection. The little one narrowed his eyes and gave a low moan at the sweet sensation

" You are my lover….." His finger ventured down and it soon reached Yugi's entrance. The boy sighed and remained patiently steeled waiting for Yami's next move.

"Say it…Say my name…while your mine in this bed…" with no further warning the pharaoh slid a finger into him.

"Ahn-ah!" At Yugi's response the pharaoh hummed in delight. His finger was enveloped in Yugi's hot entrance, making him want to take his little one already, but he loved Yugi, he wanted to make him feel good, he could never forgive himself if he harmed Yugi in anyway. Sex was meant to enjoy, he had to do this slow, so he patiently waited to his little one to adjust. When he felt the wall around him relaxing he shoved a second finger with a little bit more of difficulty. His lover was taking the sheets under him with such force his knuckles were turning white.

"I love…you…" Yugi gasped. He wanted to answer but it was so difficult to form any words. Yami was being such a gentleman saying in hushed tones soothing words to make Yugi relax and it helped. Yami's voice felt so smooth when he dropped to that octave it was completely fascinating. Yugi felt possessed by that voice and with every word the pharaoh breathed he felt pure bliss, he was lost in some sort of paradise where he didn't want to let go.

The younger one felt a burning sensation at his entrance but the pain felt somehow so good and he easily adjusted to Yami's delicate ministrations. He felt Yami's finger curling in his rectum and giving circular motions creating such a sweet friction he could almost felt dying of pleasure.

Soon a third finger was shoved and he felt how the pharaoh reached further inside him.

"Ngh…"

The pharaoh smirked to himself and teased the spot constantly as he leaned forward to take Yugi's erection on his mouth. He felt the salt pre-cum forming on his little one's member and as he felt Yugi relaxing into his ministration he started to shoved his fingers faster

"Ngh…Ah-Atee-" He couldn't talk anymore every time he tried to called his lover the words got stuck in his mouth. He wanted the pharaoh. He wanted to be one with him right now!

"That's right little one call my name…"

Yugi sighed he couldn't wait any longer if the pharaoh continued to tease him like that he wouldn't make it. Just when he felt about to spike for the second time Yami removed his fingers from inside him. The little one sighed arching his body at the lack of touch. Yami stopped his ministration, moving to the drawer beside his bed where he took a flask with some kind of lotion. Tossing the cap aside he covered himself with the oil-like lotion as Yugi's innocent gaze watched him from upside down.

Yami suddenly felt embarrassed at the little one's intense gaze.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a husked voice. The little one shook his head but didn't answer.

Yami's body was…beautiful with that tanned cinnamon skin, his muscular arms adorned with those golden bracelets and those firm abs. Yugi realized he had never seen his other self naked before but the sight was sure to be one hard to forget.

Yami smiled down at him as he softly pushed him to the mattress. Yugi took his other self's face, bringing him closer to him, and kissing him slowly shivered in anticipation for what was about to come. He trembled when he felt the tip of Yami's erection against him. His other half had a tight grip on his hips as to never let go, his hands were wrapped around Yugi's milky hips dragging Yugi's body to meet his thrust. With no further warning the pharaoh pushed inside him.

"Atem!"Yugi screamed at the burning sensation holding for dear life onto his other's cinnamon shoulders.

Atem purred. Yugi sounded so good, it felt so good. No one but him could call him like that, to hear those words coming from Yugi's passionate screams made his heart beat faster.

Atem was still watching Yugi almost hyperventilating. It was like nothing he had felt before, the tight channel was gripping him harshly and it was almost painful to stay still and wait for his partner to adjust but he still wasn't deep enough so slowly he nestled himself deeper inside his partner body. The boy's breathing hitched and Yami watched with a smirk as those amethyst orbs fill with pleasure. He leaned down and playfully nipped Yugi's ears, the boy whimpered, his chest moving almost in a frantic way.

Pharaoh slowly pulled out and thrust deep inside with force. The boy screamed as Atem hit the bundle of nerves that made his vision foggy with lust. The spirit repeated the action over and over again gripping Yugi's milky hips tightly to perfectly angle his thrust into the pliant body. Yugi panted and moaned lightly, his face painted with different shades of red, his body marked by Atem's playful lips and the king couldn't help but smirk and bite the skin a little bit harshly. He felt like he was marking Yugi to be forever his. He had always been like this no one could have the beautiful little one moaning sensually underneath them.

As he thrust over and over Yugi's moans escalated. A hard languid thrust took the boy's breath away. The pain was still there but there was an intense burning sensation, a jolt of pleasure, that invaded his system with each penetration of the pharaoh's perfect hips that made his toes curl.

"You like that?" His husky voice sounded and Yugi thrashed and flexed his legs to push Atem harder into him meeting the pharaoh's thrust.

Yugi whimpered in response. He had never felt anything like that. Atem was so intoxicating. He was everywhere, movement was all Yugi could feel, the motion and swing of their synchronized hips, Atem's heavy breath on his skin, Atem's hands caressing his skin.

"More…" he pleaded and pharaoh obeyed thrusting faster until he felt he would leave a permanent mark of Yugi's body in the mattress.

The tight virginal channel was clutching him, burning his skin. He growled and kissed those moist lips eating all of Yugi's pleasure screams and suddenly the little one went completely still and shuddered fiercely.

"Atem!" He cried and the pharaoh felt his length became even tighter as the boy's orgasm hit him. With a scream of the boy's name he came filling Yugi's body with his seed.

They both fought to bring air into their lungs and slowly Atem removed himself from Yugi's body. The boy sighed at the sensation and fall limp on the mattress as Atem collapsed beside him bringing the boy to his arms and wrapping him in almost a possessive hug.

Immediately the boy started to doze off and the pharaoh gave a satisfactory smirk as he tenderly kissed Yugi's nose. He was happy that he had finally wakened from Yami's labyrinth of memories. He just hoped Heba remembered how to summon his soul. He hummed happily to himself and kissing Yugi's temple he softly whispered:

"Don't forget me."

-0-

Yugi slowly opened his eyes as the sun's warm light peering through his widow blinded his sight. He sat up on the bed resting his back on the headboard and stretched, his body feeling completely sore, he yawned and flexed his arm, cracking some of his bones in the process. He sighed in comfort and then stretched his hand to the table stand next to his bed, he stretched forward trying to reach the object of his desire, and when he wasn't able to do so, he finally posed his gaze on the furniture. His eyes immediately were wide open as he hastily stood from bed, ignoring the figure next to him and that he was completely naked.

"Where is it?" He stammered his voice filled with panic.

The puzzle! He had left it there last night hadn't he?! He had removed it from his neck and left it there as always. Had someone take it away from him while he was a sleep? No, It couldn't be! This was some type of joke. He had just recovered the puzzle, he couldn't had lost it again could he? Yugi stayed in the middle of the room frozen ready to burst into angry tears.

"Calm down," he mumbled to himself trying to recall the event from last night. He was a heavy sleeper and sometimes made things fall half awake. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom in the middle of the night and shook the table, making the puzzle to fall?

Then there was the other possibility. What if someone had indeed taken it away from him? He felt anxiousness consuming every beat of his heart and put a hand his mouth in disbelief, trying to calm himself and retain the tears that were waiting to flow.

Yami was sleeping placidly on Yugi's bed when he felt his reflection moving away from him, he made a sound of protest but remained there under the bed covers. It was until the rush of anxiety and panic invaded the mind link that he woke up immediately searching for Yugi. His eyes came to rest when he found his partner completely naked in the middle room like he was about to collapse. He quickly stood up from bed and called his name.

"Yugi!" He exclaimed, reaching his partner and grabbing him by his shoulder shook him. The little one visibly flinched at the sound of his name. When his gaze was posed in Yami his eyes were filled with confusion all over his face.

"Other...me you're here…" his voice had a sound of relief as he embraced his other self in a tight grip.

"Yes, where else would I be? Is something wrong Aibou?"The smaller one shook his head but stayed confused, when he let go of the embrace, Yami asked him again. "What wrong, I felt panic through our bond?"

The smaller one smiled as he moved to sit on the bed.

"It's just that I thought I had lost the puzzle again. I didn't see it on the bedside table. I thought someone had come in the night to steal it and I just freaked out. I'm sorry for making you worried."

Yami stood in front of him, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Well, I'm not worried anymore but you should dress yourself or else you'll catch a cold."

"Eh?" In that moment reality slapped him in the face. The panic of not seeing the millennium article had made him forget his state of nudity, a crimson blush soon appeared on his face as he quickly took the clothes scattered on the floor to dress. His other half tuned around to give Yugi some privacy as he started to recall the events from last night.

The puzzle missing from it's usual place and the scattered clothes on the floor…Yugi's stated of nudity…it all fit.

It had been real?

He had thought was one of those weird dreams he recently had... Had it become in fact a real situation?

He knew where the millennium puzzle was. Yami had taken it from Yugi when he was undressing him last night and thrown it away some place on the floor. It was probably under Yugi's bed and the younger one had never sleep naked so it was obvious that his hands had done that job. Yet Yugi didn't seem to remember the events of last night. Did his partner think it was a dream too? His throat suddenly felt dry, Yami had sworn he would keep those strange dreams to himself, what in the hell had happened last night to make that any different? He didn't remember the events that clearly.

He heard Yugi moving around the room and felt throw the mind link that Yugi was also confused. The taller one stood with his arms crossed looking at Yugi's bedroom door as if he could find the answers there. The feeling of someone watching him made him turn around to find a pair of curious amethyst eyes analyzing him.

"What's up Aibou?" He said casually.

"What's on your mind?" Yugi questioned, those amethyst eyes where piercing into him like they were trying to find some truth which Yami was rather embarrassed to confess.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

He thought that the conversation would be over with that but Yugi was still looking at him with a now perplexed look on his face like he had just discovered something.

"They're still red" He mumbled looking at Yami with a questioning gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes…"

"What's wrong with them?"

Yugi hesitated looking at Yami cautiously. The spirit looked back waiting for an answer, his crimson eyes piercing into Yugi. The younger boy held his breath.

"They're red," he raised his voice this time and he could see those eyes opening in disbelief. Yugi knew what Yami was thinking. Red eyes meant he had recently use his power. It never meant something good.

"I…I haven't used the puzzle's powers… "

He hadn't used them since he had stopped torturing people, since Yugi confessed to Jonouchi he was scared because he felt something evil was inside him, when he was a primal being filled with anger and lust for violence. Back then he had almost killed Kaiba because of his selfishness and lost that bond of trust with his other half. He refused to use them again.

He didn't understand!

Yugi remained silent for a moment. The fact that his reflection had crimson eyes was proof that the events of last night had indeed happened. He could clearly remember those eyes looking at him all the time.

"It was real," he stated.

Yami looked at him with uncertainty.

"What was real?" He asked wanting to be sure if in in fact yesterday wasn't a dream. He didn't wanted to make a fool of himself explaining what had happened yesterday, so he waited for Yugi to make the first move, after all it was easy for the little one to be blunt as for Yami he found it quite hard to talk about 'awkward' situations.

At his question crimson blush appeared on the other's porcelain skin. Yugi was about to say something but remained silent and at that the spirit was taken aback. His partner wasn't making the first step. He was leaving it to Yami.

It seemed Yugi was also having second thoughts about the last night's events. Both of them were confused and it had all been so surreal that they didn't even know if it had happened at all. Neither of them wanted to confess the truth.

Yugi massaged his neck out of nervousness. What was he supposed to say? What if it had been a dream? What if Yami was acting strange because he saw the dream through the mind link?

The smaller one now had a deep frown on his face as the tension and the silence in the room enveloped him completely almost choking him. Why wasn't Yami saying anything? Had he forgotten all about yesterday? He did remember Yami acting really strange but some of his memories weren't that clear. Was the spirit having second thoughts? Was he scared of what this implied in their relationship?

The thought of rejection hit him in the gut. Maybe Yami was being evasive because he was somehow remorseful of what had happened last night? Maybe their relationship escalated too fast? Yugi gulped. He didn't want anything to affect their relationship. Last night they had talked about it. They'd be together no matter what. Both had made clear that the mere thought of separation was synonymous of apocalypse for both of them.

They both had to talk about this. Yugi needed to know what was going on in the spirit's head but he couldn't help but feel a little bit depressed for Yami's reaction in the matter. So giving a deep sigh he prepared himself to talk, he was going to be blunt, this matter had to be taken straight to the point. He needed to know if yesterday had meant anything for the spirit.

"Are you saying you don't remember anything about last night?"

Yami felt the hurt and deception fill those amethyst orbs, Yami felt like trembling, anxiety twisting his stomach. He didn't like that look on his partner's face.

"No, I do remember but…"

"But?" The boy said through the mind link giving a gasp when he realized he had thought that out loud.

"But…some memories are foggy…."he carefully added. "I don't remember most of the things I did…"

He saw those orbs still filled with hurt. At Yami's worried face the smaller boy tried to give a small smile to deceive his true feelings

"Is not like that little one." Yugi felt a twist in his stomach at the nickname as he remembered Yami calling him that last night. His anxiety rose when he felt the spirit moving closer to him. "I do remember what we had last night…but my memories are foggy."

"Y-you did act strange." The boy mumbled averting his gaze to any other place but Yami.

"How?"

"Well, you were just…I don't know…not your normal self. I don't know how to explain myself."

"Did I do anything that displeased you?" Yugi could hear a hint of anxiety in that question. The boy just shook his head too ashamed to admit his actual feelings. Yami felt Yugi's discomfort at the question, he had to be more careful to let those kind of questions aside for now Yugi seemed not ready to affront that little sex situation .The boy would have to affront it eventually but for now Yami decided to leave it alone.

"Are your memories foggy too?" Yami asked trying to maintain the conversation in the safe zone and out of the awkward dangerous one.

"Yes, I dunno why, it's like a barrier is blocking my mind."

"Well after the little talk we both had you just went back to sleep I did the same thing. I woke up when I heard you were crying."

"Crying?" Yami nodded. "I don't remember that part."

The boy was puzzled and had a deep frown on his face as he was trying to recall that part.

"What were you dreaming?" The spirit asked breaking Yugi's line of thought. The conversation was fluid now, much more back to their normal talks. The tension in the room was subsiding now and they both relaxed their bodies at the more serene atmosphere.

"It's hard to explain, " Yugi shrugged.

"Why?"

"Well you'll think I'm lying."

"I'd never think anything like that."

The boy gave a small smile and sighed.

"Well…you see we were both in this dream but in a different way. Kaiba was there too, but he didn't feel like Kaiba at all, and the dream was so real that it almost seemed like a lost memory rather than a nightmare."

Yami walked a little around the room until he founded a place to comfortably lean his body. He closed his arms in thought. He had had those kind of feelings when he had those dreams in which it felt more like a déjà vu or a lost memory of his previous and forgotten life.

"I understand, I had those type of dreams before and I indeed think they are somehow linked to my memories of my previous life however I do not understand what do you mean by me being there and Kaiba too."

Yugi yawned and stretched his body as he moved closer were to Yami was now getting in front of his line of sight.

"There was a fire."

"Are you having nightmares about what happened with Keith again?" The spirit though that with yesterday's talk Yugi's fear about losing him would disappear but it seemed he still had those damn nightmares. He almost gave a frustrated sigh but held himself.

"No, not at all, those nightmares are nothing compared to this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was in the fire and you were there too but I told you I feel like I had experience this before. You were alone in the fire fighting something dark…evil it was just horrible to look at that thing and I…" Yami saw a hint of fear invading those pretty eyes and his heart sunk a little at Yugi's expression, giving a small pause to calm the quavering in his voice he continued. "I was trying to reach you but the fire was killing you! Then Kaiba held me back, he didn't let me go to your side…I just remained there watching you disappear…."

"It's okay Aibou, it was just a dream."

"No," Yugi said coldly. "You don't understand. You died in my dream. I saw you die."

Yami wasn't sure how to reply for he would probably pour salt to the wound he had carefully cured yesterday but his partner was pretty affected by the nightmare regardless the consequences he added.

"Yugi…I'm already death, that can't happened again you should not fear-"

"Yami," Yugi interrupted, "I'm not saying my nightmare will happen. I'm sure that this has already happened." Yugi could sense Yami's confused gaze. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe I remember when you died…back when you were alive…" The last words where almost a whisper that the spirit barely heard.

The last words made his heart beat faster hope invading his system. Was Yugi remembering the memories of his past life? But if that was the true then why had Kaiba and himself appeared in the scenario? Yugi was his reincarnation it didn't make sense that Yugi was there too at the same time. He felt Yugi reading his mind as the boy gave a sigh in the material world.

"That has been bothering me since I dreamt that."

"It doesn't make any sense. If you are remembering our past it's impossible for Kaiba to be there in the first place and there can't be two of us coexisting at the same timeline."

"I told you Kaiba was not himself either, you called him Set, I'm sure his linked to our past somehow. I know I'm right."

"That doesn't explain why I was there at the same time. I told you Yugi you are giving to much thought to this nightmare. You really need to rest from all this emotional strength you have put yourself through recently."

"But we can coexist at the same timeline," he said stubbornly

"How?"

Yugi remained silent for a moment searching for the right words to say his hypothesis. Which didn't seemed impossible, in fact, it was more logical. The relationship he had with Yami was definitely not the type of relationship you had with yourself and he and the spirit where so different it was almost impossible to say they were the same person. They were like ying and yang and Yugi was sure that was not the way reincarnations worked.

"Maybe I'm not your reincarnation."

Yugi was waiting for and answer that completely objected his hypothesis but Yami remained silent. Yugi's theory pieced together a lot of things he had thought recently regarding their relationship. For instance he had not made any attempt to show his true feelings for he felt it was somehow wrong to love yourself that way. If Yugi was in fact not his reincarnation that explained the dreams he had started having with Yugi.

"That sounds reasonable," the spirit finally answered, "but that doesn't explain why you could solved the puzzle. If you are no my reincarnation it's not logical for you to have the power to solve it."

"Maybe I was some one really close to you?"

"Then you should have been really close, maybe my family?"

Yugi shook his head. If he in fact had existed in Yami's past he was sure it wasn't a familial relationship. In his dream he could infer he and Yami were close and had a link and it wasn't brotherly love it was another type of love. When he saw Yami dying he felt a void invading his heart. In his dream he had lost someone he was deeply in love with and the pain and fear he had felt was real. It was logical they both feared separation if they had been pulled apart in that traumatic way in their previous life. That explained their fears in this current life.

"We were not family."

"Then what?" He asked before thinking the consequences of the answer but he was tired of Yugi pushing aside the topic so he had to force the boy into it. It was the only option he had. They both needed to talk about what had happened yesterday.

The ancient spirit could clearly see the discomfort that was growing between them because of the question and he didn't like it. They usually confronted things easily and this matter was no different. So carefully he moved closer to Yugi, the boy took a step back but Yami continued to approach him until the boy was trapped between his desk and the spirit's body.

"Yugi…" he muttered and when those amethyst orbs looked back to him he felt the burning desire to hold the boy in his arms like he had did yesterday and the little one could almost see how the Yami he had last night was getting near the surface of that red sea.

"We both know the answer to that question."

The little one averted his eyes.

"We both know what we did last night," he softly whispered and Yugi nervously shifted underneath him a crimson blush appearing on his face as he nodded. "Why are you so evasive about it?" The spirit asked lifting Yugi's chin to meet his crimson eyes and felt Yugi's breath hitch a tremble running down the boy's body. He didn't know why but when he was this close to Yugi he felt his control slip, something inside him was making him do this.

Yugi sighed and softly replied.

"I-I don't know…it's just that it was all so…"

"Surreal? Sudden?" The spirit ended and the boy nodded. "I have to admit I don't remember most of the things I said…" Yami hummed he felt a warm sensation in his soul, invading him slowly, something was scraping his mental walls he could feel it. What the hell was happening to him? His hands almost moved in his own accord to hold Yugi's hips tightly, possessively, "but I can assure you, I want you and need you…And this situations will not pull us apart."

They boy nodded.

"If I did yesterday anything that displeased you, tell me now little one"

"No, you didn't," he whispered feeling himself become enchanted almost possessed by how Yami was holding him. It still felt like mou hitori no boku but there was a hint of the intoxicatingYami he had met last night. Those crimson eyes were looking at him with longing.

"The things I did last night…" he paused caressing Yugi's cheek tenderly with his knuckles, "are you okay with it?"

"Yes."

Yami smirked and Yugi trembled. He didn't understand why but even though Yami was in the material world his touch felt real and almost firm.

"What kind of things did I say?" He questioned and knew Yugi wouldn't run anymore.

"Y-you told me I was your lover," Yami's finger moved along his sides slowly sending ripples of pleasure to the smaller one.

"What else?" His voice had dropped again to that low octave and Yugi felt like he wasn't himself anymore too.

"You told me…I was yours," he felt a soft kiss on his neck and Yugi sighed pleased.

"You are." He whispered licking the boy's earlobe playfully.

Yugi cooed and finally said:

"You told me your name," he whispered almost lost in some kind of limbo and Yami suddenly rose from his possessed state to look at Yugi's lost gaze.

"Yugi…" he softly shook him.

"Hmm?" The boy hummed leaning into him.

"My name…do you remember my name?" The spirit sounded almost euphoric, if he had a name they had a lead to know who he was, they could solve this mystery right away! The boy came to his senses slowly and tried to recall it.

"Your name?" He had a puzzle looked on his face. "Don't you remember it?"

"No" Yami replied looking hopefully to Yugi's eyes.

"I…." he was lost in deep thought, and Yami observed how Yugi's face turned to deception and anger. "I'm sorry."

He looked defeated and Yami gave a small smile and held him closer.

"It's okay Aibou."

Yugi shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry I just…I can't remember it."

"Shh…it's okay. We can still fix this, we can still search for answer to who I am."

"Isn't it strange? Why can't we both remember your name?"

"Maybe is for the best?"

He moved his head in disapproval.

"I can't understand how is that a good thing?"

Yami smiled.

"We will know it with time, we have a lifetime together to search for my past, don't worry about it." Yami gave him a small kiss and the boy nodded.

"We will do this together," the boy said with a beautiful smile on his face that made the spirits heart clench.

"I wouldn't have it other way"

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES
> 
> (1) "anta qālata, ashmi al ham means you said the name of the god
> 
> Ashmi al ham means The name of The god in Arabic
> 
> Note:
> 
> I wanted to name this fic in Arabic because all of the Egyptian references, I know that ancient Egypt's did not talk Arabic but I dont care! XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my fic
> 
> Can I have your opinion via review?


End file.
